destinyentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
S1E5 "A Traitor In Your Midst"
Mercy only had one thing on her mind: Why did she care when Superman got gassed? She had undying loyalty to her boss and was a firm believer in everything he did. So, why was it that at his hour of triumph, she felt nothing but regret? She intended to find out. Saying this, she left and went in disguise into the city, trying to see the impact Superman has made on other’s lives. She sees a kid with a missing arm who says that he would have lost more or even his life if Superman hadn’t pulled him to safety when he did. Another man says that his life would have ended if he wasn’t saved by Superman after falling off his construction project. She then concluded as to why she felt the way she did, which was that his heroism and need to help the common man inspired her in a way, and she wanted to be in his world and experience what he does instead of trying to shut it down. She then made a deep decision and went back into Lex’s lab when he was not there. She found the Isotope-K that was being experimented on and stuffed it in a bag, replacing it with a hunk of emerald carved into the same shape. She then started to run before Lex came out of the elevator closest to the exit. He asked what she was doing, and she said that she was transporting some technology to the upper floors. While he didn’t seem to buy this story at first, he then let her leave. As she left, she ran a few more blocks before stopping and calling out Superman’s name. Not long after, Superman landed behind her, asking what she wanted. She showed him the bag, and as he stumbled a bit, she pulled it away. He asked why she had that and why she was showing him it, and she explained that the rock in the bag is the reason why he was weakened earlier. She then said that she would help him defeat Lex, deciding to stick with him instead. While liking this offer at first, he decided to change the terms a bit. He told her that she would continue to work with Lex, as to receive information and learn more about his plan, another term is that she would return the rock to its proper location so that he does not expect anything. She agrees to this, and then tries to sneak back to Lex’s base to do as he said. Lex was waiting for Mercy back in the lab, showing her the hunk of emerald that took place of Isotope-K. He dropped it on the ground as he asked her where it went. Thinking fast, she told him that she moved it to a different part of the lab, and rushed over there, pulled it out of the bag, then rushed back, showing him. He then sternly told her not to do that again before walking away. Mercy then gets conflicted, as she knows Lex will kill her if she stays with Superman, but she wants to stay with him, and be with him. As she sits down in a chair in Lex’s lab, looking over his data, she wants to know how she can back Lex’s plan up from the inside, slowing it down without any trace of interference. Clark is also conflicted, confused as to why the assistant of the villain he is fighting is helping him defeat her employer. But, he does feel greatly appreciative of the help, and looks forward to doing more with her. He wants to be sure that he can trust her fully, but for now, a little bit of trust will do fine for him as he then flies off into the sky, ready to take on whatever this villain throws at him next. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane Kristen Bell as Mercy Graves Sean Connery as Perry White Category:Episodes Category:Last Son of Krypton Episodes